Yasutora Sado
"}}}} | race = Human (Fullbringer) | birthday = April 7''Bleach'' manga; Volume 2, Sado's character profile | age = 16 (Pre-Timeskip) 17 (Post-Timeskip) 27 (Epilogue) | gender = Male | height = 197 cm (6'5½") | weight = 112 kg (247 lbs.) (formerly) 118 kg (260 lbs.)Bleach manga; Volume 53, Sado's character profile | blood type = A | affiliation = Karakura Town, Ichigo's Group | previous affiliation = Xcution | occupation = High School Student Professional Boxer | team = Ichigo's Group | base of operations = Sado House, Minamikawase, Karakura Town | relatives = Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa (Grandfather, Deceased) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Unnamed Father (Deceased) | education = Mashiba Junior High School''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 0.8, page 3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 107, page 10 Karakura High School | fullbring = Brazo Derecha de Gigante Brazo Izquierda del Diablo | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 7 | anime debut = Episode 2 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Hiroki Yasumoto | english voice = Marc Worden (Episode 2-79) Jamieson Price (Episode 80+) | spanish voice = Rafael Oriol (Spain) Diego Armando Nieves (Latin) }} , also known as , is a Human teenager who lives in Karakura Town. He is a student at Karakura High School, where he is in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Sado is a teenager of Mexican and Japanese descent. He is dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to be much older than he actually is. Sado has a tattoo on his left shoulder which reads Amore e Morte ("love and death" in Italian) and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it. He typically wears either his school uniform or flashy short-sleeved shirts with open collars. He also wears a dark, long-sleeved shirt with a rose emblazoned on the left sleeve. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Sado has grown a small goatee on his chin. Personality Sado is a quiet person and is sometimes the subject of jokes or bullies because he never fights back. Nonetheless, he is treated equally within his group of friends in Karakura. Sado also has a soft spot for cute things, like small animals and Kon's plushie form.Bleach manga; Chapter 26, page 14 Sado is very intelligent: he ranked 11th out of 322 students in Karakura High School.Bleach manga; Chapter 35, page 13 Sado has a very loyal personality. He is quite loyal to his friends, especially Ichigo, who is one of his closest friends, even going as far as to try and defeat a Gotei 13 captain to go help him. He is also fearless and told so by numerous enemies such as the first Hollow he fights. He displays little emotion except when something he cares about is in danger. Sado's favorite food is tomatoes. He also likes music, but rarely watches TV. He only likes two shows, one of which is Carnivore Kingdom, which starts at 8 a.m. on Sundays. He likes it so much that he bought the DVDs for it.Weekly Shōnen Jump interview; Issue 42 As Kon is a cheap knock-off plushie of the main character of Carnivore Kingdom, Sado finds Kon especially cute. The other show he likes is Don Kanonji's Ghost Bust. Sado also has a bass guitar.Bleach manga; Chapter 184, page 15 History Sado was born in Okinawa, Japan, but was taken to Mexico by his parents at a young age. After their deaths, Sado was adopted at the age of eight by Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, a man believed to be his grandfather since Sado calls him Abuelo ("Grandfather" in Spanish).Bleach manga; chapter 107, pages 8-9 During his early years, Sado was extremely violent; exploiting his advantage in size, he intimidated and hit any other children who annoyed him. Oscar Joaquín tried to teach Sado to be gentle, but was initially unsuccessful. One day, the fathers of the children Sado fought, seeking to punish him, attacked Sado. Oscar Joaquín stepped in between them, taking Sado's punishment without retaliation. Sado was inspired by this example to become a decent person. To commemorate this event, Oscar Joaquín gave Sado an old Mexican coin; years later, when Oscar Joaquín had died, Sado made a vow that he would never fight unless it was to protect others, as instructed — even if his own life was in danger.Bleach anime; Episode 37 The coin would come to symbolize this vow, which Sado now claims to hold more value than his own life. Some time after De la Rosa died, Chad moved back to Japan and entered Mashiba Junior High School at Karakura Town. In the 8th grade,Bleach manga; Chapter 426, page 10 he helped Ichigo when the latter was attacked by thugs. Chad was later attacked by two of Yokochini's gang members and, keeping with his vow, did not strike back or defend himself.Bleach anime; Episode 37 Ichigo intervened and saved him and later learned from Chad a little about his past, the meaning of the coin and the vow he made. However, as the gang members fled they left a cell phone with an ongoing call to Yokochini, allowing him to spy on Chad and learn what might get a rise out of him. Yokochini later had Chad abducted and threatened him with the destruction of the coin. Ichigo stuck his neck out again, this time to protect not only Chad, but also the coin he held so dear. When the gang was defeated, Chad and Ichigo made a pact to fight for each other and protect one another.Bleach manga; Chapter 107, pages 4-16 Because they were constantly involved with fights and brawls with thugs and delinquents, both Ichigo and Chad gained the reputation of hardened thugs themselves. Their reputation far exceeded that of violent youths as they were made up to be juvenile gangsters of sorts. On their first day of high school, Chad and Ichigo were forced into pushing back a gang of thugs led by Reiichi Ōshima, who was hell bent on proving his bravado by beating up such a menacing duo. When Mizuiro Kojima befriended them, Reiichi started bullying Keigo Asano, forcing the two to help him and beat up Reiichi.Bleach manga; Chapter 0.8, pages 3-11 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Soul Society arc Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc After returning from Soul Society, Sado's life goes back to normal and he returns to school.Bleach manga; Chapter 183, pages 6-7 During school, Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge goes off, signifying that a Hollow is in the area, prompting Sado to leave with Orihime and Ichigo to defeat it.Bleach manga; Chapter 183, pages 12-13 After the Hollow is easily defeated by Ichigo he tells Sado and Orihime that they didn't need to come and help.Bleach manga; Chapter 183, pages 15-17 Later, Sado is in class again and after Ichigo leaves again, he tells the new transfer student named Shinji Hirako that this is how Ichigo always is.Bleach manga; Chapter 184, page 7 Sado and Orihime later interrupt a fight between Shinji and a girl named Hiyori Sarugaki and they ask them what they want with Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 189, pages 15-17 However, after Hiyori threatens to kill them Shinji takes Hiyori away from the area and Orihime tries to go after them but Sado stops her, explaining that they'll just get killed.Bleach manga; Chapter 190, pages 1-4 Sado and Orihime later sense an enormous spiritual pressure around the area.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 3 They run to where it's coming from and after seeing several people dead on the ground, Sado tells Orihime that he needs her healing.Bleach manga; Chapter 192, pages 1-3 Later, Sado saves Tatsuki Arisawa from an Arrancar named Yammy Llargo. Sado tells Orihime to run away with Tatsuki, but Yammy attacks Sado and knocks him out.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, pages 14-19 from killing Sado.]] Later, Sado is looking out of a window and healing from his injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 23 He later gets up and leaves, but is confronted by the Arrancar Di Roy Rinker, but Ichigo appears and saves him.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 16-18 Sado reluctantly runs away after Ichigo tells him to and Sado thinks to himself that he'll never be able to help Ichigo anymore.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 1-5 Sado then goes to the Urahara Shop and begs Kisuke Urahara to train him,Bleach manga; Chapter 214, pages 15-17 so Urahara has Sado train against Renji Abarai while he uses his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 223, pages 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 224, pages 12-18 Later as Sado continues training, Urahara tells Orihime that he won't allow her to fight in the upcoming battles, so Sado begins arguing with Urahara since Orihime is his comrade. However Orihime tells Sado that she's fine with not fighting and leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 227, pages 8-17 When Espada-level Arrancar attack Karakura Town, Sado tries to go and fight, but Urahara decides that he'll go himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 19 Later when Orihime is kidnapped by Aizen and taken to Hueco Mundo, Sado and Uryū decide to head to Hueco Mundo with Ichigo to save her, and Sado demonstrates how powerful he has gotten to Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 239, pages 17-21 Urahara then opens up a Garganta and the three of them enter and head to Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, pages 1-5 Hueco Mundo arc After going through the Garganta, the group arrives in a building and a mysterious enemy immediately confronts the group.Bleach manga; Chapter 241, pages 16-19 The group runs away and they eventually reach a much wider room, but are immediately surround by Aisslinger Wernarr and Demoura Zodd.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, pages 1-5 Sado begins fighting Aisslinger, but struggles against his opponent, so he switches opponents with Uryū and begins battling Demoura.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, pages 7-19 Sado quickly overwhelms his opponent''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 243, pages 6-9 and then prepares to use El Directo against Demoura.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 15-19 Upon using the attack Demoura is killed, but the room suddenly begins to collapse in on itself and the group quickly escapes. Sado and the others get outside and they appear in a vast desert-like area. They then notice Las Noches in the distance, and believing Orihime is there, they begin heading towards it.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 1-12 The group then rests a bit, but they soon see a girl running from some Hollows and they go to save her.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, pages 13-19 The group then saves the girl, but it turns out that she was really a Hollow that was playing with her friends.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, pages 1-4 After she introduces herself as Nel Tu, Sado and the others ride her pet Bawabawa to Las Noches, but they're quickly confronted by a Hollow named Runuganga. Before the Hollow can kill them though Rukia and Renji appear and kill the Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, pages 7-20 Everyone then heads to Las Noches and upon reaching the palace they break through one of the walls.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, pages 18-22 They then eventually reach a room that splits off into five paths and the group decides to separate from each other.Bleach manga; Chapter 248, pages 9-19 Sado reaches a room and is confronted by a Privaron Espada named Gantenbainne Mosqueda.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 1-2 Sado is quickly overwhelmed by his opponent, but after being hit by a barrage of attacks Sado's armored arm changes into a new form that he calls Brazo Derecha de GiganteBleach manga; Chapter 259, pages 7-19 Sado states that his powers have gotten stronger in Hueco Mundo because his powers are more Hollow like than anything else. Sado then quickly overwhelms his opponent, forcing Gantenbainne into activating his Resurrección. Gantenbainne sends a powerful attack towards his opponent, but Sado is uninjured and Sado tells Gantenbainne that his right arms power is for defending, while his left arms power is for attacking, and his left arm takes on a new form that he calls Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 1-19 Sado uses La Muerte and defeats Gantenbainne, but spares him and says that because of Gantenbainne he can now fight stronger enemies. However, he is immediately confronted by the Espada Nnoitra Gilga and is attacked.Bleach manga; Chapter 261, pages 1-19 Sado then falls to the ground defeated and is mocked by his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 262, pages 1-2 Sado gets back up though and charges towards Nnoitra, but his blow is blocked by Tesra Lindocruz and Sado falls down unconscious.Bleach manga; Chapter 263, pages 5-9 Sado is later healed by Retsu Unohana.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, pages 7-8 Sado then goes with Renji and Rukia and fights against the Exequias so Ichigo can pass through and save Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 317, pages 15-16 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc Sado and Renji fight several Hollows together but the Hollows are endless.Bleach manga; Chapter 340, pages 3-5 Later, the Hollow Battikaroa emerges and gives Sado and Renji a hard time with his Cero and instant regeneration. Though Sado constantly annoys Renji with his quiet nature, in the end, the two finally learn how to work together and kill Battikaroa by Sado using his La Muerte to distract the Hollow and Renji finishing him off for good with his Bankai.Bleach anime; Episode 267 Sado and the others are then confronted by Yammy Llargo and prepare to fight, but are interrupted by Ichigo's immense Reiatsu coming from above the dome.Bleach manga; Chapter 352, pages 3-6 After the Reiatsu disappears, the group decides that since they have fought stronger Espada before they shouldn't be worried in facing the weakest of them. However, Yammy goes into his Resurrección causing his Espada tattoo to turn into #0 and he reveals that he's actually the strongest Espada, and he attacks Sado and the others.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 7-17 However, Sado knocked out by Yammy.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 1 Sometime after Aizen is sealed away by Urahara, Sado arrives along with Uryū, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji to the Soul Society. Sado's left arm and head are bandaged as the group greets Ichigo. When Ichigo suddenly collapses, Sado, Uryū, Renji, Rukia, and Orihime run toward him and find him screaming.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 17-20 Later, Sado along with Orihime, Uryū, and Rukia, are by Ichigo's bedside as he wakes up. Rukia explains he's been unconscious for a month and details the loss of his Shinigami powers. Sado along with the rest of the group is present to see Ichigo's farewell to Rukia as she fades from Ichigo's sight once his spiritual energy disappears.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 12-19 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Powers & Abilities Superhuman Strength: Sado possesses remarkable raw strength for a Human. With little effort, he lifted a steel beam that had fallen on him.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, page 4 He can effortlessly throw another person half a block away with one arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, pages 12-13 Sado's bare fists are strong enough to harm a Hollow in battle , and is strong enough to break a telephone pole and swing it like a bat.Bleach manga; Chapter 9, pages 15-20 He effortlessly threw off the Hollow creature helpers of Shrieker.Bleach manga; Chapter 10, pages 2-7 After training in Hueco Mundo, Sado becomes strong enough to effortlessly lift and throw Ichigo into a building, destroying it in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 587, page 7 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 154 A technique used by Sado to launch an ally into the air.Bleach manga; Chapter 10, pages 8-9 * Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 150 A technique involving a shoulder throw, reminiscent of seoi-nage, that allows Sado to hurl an opponent of gigantic proportions effortlessly.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, page 9 Enhanced Durability: Sado is unnaturally resistant to damage. He withstood a falling steel beam, which bent upon contact with his back, relatively unfazed.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, pages 3-4 He took a head-on collision with a motorcycle; while the driver was seriously injured, he walked away with only minor injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, pages 13-14 He sustained a clawed attack from Shrieker which would have been fatal for anyone else.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, pages 20-21 He is highly resilient mentally, able to endure a powerful attack to his psyche and continue fighting.Bleach anime; Episode 249, only takes place in the anime. Spiritual Awareness: After his encounter with Yūichi Shibata, Sado started to detect the approximate locations of spirits and Hollows, but could not fully see them.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, page 4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 9, pages 15-20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 10, page 7 Only after saving Karin Kurosaki from a Hollow did Sado begin to fully see spirits.Bleach manga; Chapter 38, pages 12-20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 40, pages 11-14 Enhanced Speed: Sado's speed is above that of an average Human.Bleach manga; Chapter 9, page 3 Through his various battles, his speed increased to the point where he can anticipate high-speed attacks and counter them. During his fight with Gantenbainne, Sado develops a level of speed that can easily keep up with that of Sonído, even becoming capable of appearing behind his opponent and attacking.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 8-9 High Spiritual Power: During his training in basic spirit energy control with Kūkaku Shiba, Sado demonstrated intensely strong and high levels of spiritual energy, though the Shiba Clan cannon orb he created was unstable.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 1 He commonly uses spiritual energy to augment the strength of his punches.Bleach manga; Chapter 40, pages 13-14 His Reiatsu intimidated an unseated Shinigami into submission.Bleach manga; Chapter 102, page 13 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While never officially trained, Sado is a very capable fighter, even when outnumbered. Fullbring (Brazo Derecho del Gigante in the English dub and English manga).Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 19 Originally it was thought that by encountering the spiritual form of Ichigo Kurosaki constantly, Sado's natural spiritual powers were pulled from the depths of his soul.Bleach manga; Chapter 44, pages 20-22 This power is actually a product of Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, page 14 Ever since he came to Hueco Mundo, Sado had felt the power inside him rustling, something he never felt while in Soul Society. The rustling increased the deeper he went into Hueco Mundo, and it was the beating he received from Gantenbainne that caused the rustling to settle down. Upon coming to Hueco Mundo, his power has been happily crying out like it had come home, and through the violent welcome of its brethren had reclaimed its sanity. Sado acknowledges that his power is less like a Shinigami's or Quincy's and more like that of a Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 2-3 This allowed him to fully tap his powers, which manifests as armor on both arms, instead of just his right. Sado states that when he first used his power, it awoke because of the pride that had been instilled in his heart by Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, and that the object that acted as the source of his Fullbring was the skin on his arms.Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 17-18 Originally, he could only activate this power from his need to protect.Bleach manga; Chapter 62, pages 12-13 Later, during his training under Yoruichi Shihōin, Sado learns to activate his powers at will. *'Completed Form': Sado covers his entire right arm in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder extension becomes pointed and slightly longer, making it a little bit taller than Sado. The arm maintains its black color, but the magenta becomes slightly lighter, and the design becomes more intricate, while the white is lost altogether.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, page 12 :* : A powerful attack learned upon attaining the second form. The end of the extension on Sado's shoulder opens up and charges up spiritual energy, resembling the flaming exhaust from a car engine. He releases a huge blast of spiritual energy, which he can either use to augment his punches or fire as a concentrated medium to long-range attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 17-19 :*'Defensive Shield Form': He covers his right arm all the way up to the shoulder in a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. Brazo Derecha de Gigante becomes a shield, which extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm, with the same intricate pattern as before. Hollow-like teeth lie in the center, with a rose-like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. He loses the wing-like protrusion which extended from his shoulder and replaces it with a hexagonal plate, which covers his wrist up to his shoulder. In this form, it is used for defense instead of offense, though it's still more powerful offensively than his original arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 19 This is the true power and form of his right arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, page 4 Sado says that "the soul of his Abuelo flows through his right arm," speaking metaphorically of his grandfather's teachings. What his abuelo taught him was to protect, and that is why what dwells in his right arm is a defensive power.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 16-17 :*'Enhanced Strength': In its true form, his right arm is powerful enough to take on a former Espada, send him flying a great distance through a wall, and give him a considerable injury.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 5-6 :*'Enhanced Durability': With his right arm in its true form, Sado attains an even greater level of endurance, allowing him to withstand relentless beatings and being thrown into structures without showing any signs of injury.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, page 8 His right arm is durable enough to effortlessly block attacks from a former Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 7-8 (Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo in the English dub):Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 17-19 Obtained during his battle against Gantenbainne, Sado covers his entire left arm the same as his right. The arm is white, with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips have red diamond shaped marks on them. A spike protrudes from the shoulder. and two more, resembling claws, extend over his chest. This is the offensive power within him. *:Enhanced Strength: With his left arm in its true form, Sado stopped and crushed Gantenbainne's most powerful attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 261, pages 11-13 * (El Muerte in the English manga): A powerful attack, La Muerte is used by his left arm by grasping spiritual power focused on the five fingertips. His fingertips charge in the forms of five disks of crackling spiritual energy, and he forms a fist and punches his opponent. The blow is devastating, and upon contact, a huge skull shape is gouged into the surface behind the target. Those who are struck by it are like sacrifices crucified and offered to the devil.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 51 The power can easily defeat a Privaron Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 261, pages 15-17 Former Powers & Abilities Censorship *When Sado went to the Kurosaki Clinic, the wound on his back wasn't bleeding in the anime,Bleach anime; Episode 4 as it was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, page 20 *In the anime, Sado wasn't bleeding as much after Bulbous G attacked him, compared to the manga.Bleach anime; Episode 12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 39, page 11 *In the manga, Sado destroyed Bulbous G's entire left arm and part of the left side of his chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 39, page 19 In the anime however, Sado destroyed most of the Hollow's left arm instead. *When Sado defeated Bulbous G, he destroyed his head, with the Hollow's remains still intact.Bleach manga; Chapter 40, page 12 In the anime however, Bulbous G was destroyed completely. *When Sado was cut down by Shunsui Kyoraku, the slash wound and the blood produced from it, weren't visible in the anime,Bleach anime; Episode 37 as they were in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 107, pages 18-19 *Sado's injuries from his first encounter with Yammy Llargo were drastically toned down in the anime. In the manga, his armored arm was torn off and broken into two,Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 18 while in the anime, his arm merely had several deep cuts in it.Bleach anime; Episode 113 *While training with Renji, Sado wasn't shown to be as injured in the anime''Bleach'' anime; Episode 127, as he was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 227, pages 8-9 Appearances in Other Media Sado appears in most of the Bleach video games, having appeared in every installment of the Bleach: Heat the Soul series as of the first, as well as many other Bleach video games. Sado has appeared in; * Bleach: Blade Battlers * Bleach: Shattered Blade * Bleach: The Blade of Fate * Bleach: Dark Souls * Bleach: Heat the Soul * Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 ** It should be noted that these appearances show him only using the Brazo Derecha de Gigante. In Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd and Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Sado can use his right arm's second form. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Bleach: Versus Crusade, and Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, 6, and 7, he is playable with both the second and true forms of the Brazo Derecha de Gigante, as well as his new left arm, Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. In Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, his Super attacks are called Infinity Knuckle, Marvelous Blow, and Ultimate Finish. In Bleach: Soul Carnival, Sado has , , and as attacks. Sado also appears in the movies Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion and Bleach: The Hell Verse. Trivia *His theme song according to Tite Kubo is "No Song Unheard" by the Hellacopters. *Although their interaction is never shown in either the manga or the anime, in the Bleach Bootleg it is stated that Sado gave Hisagi instructions on how to play the guitar. *In the Bleach popularity polls, Sado has ranked 6th, 14th, 31st and 18th. Quotes *(About Uryū Ishida) "The more complex a person, the weaker they are." Bleach manga; Chapter 69, page 17 *(About Rukia Kuchiki) "Ichigo wants to save her. Ichigo went all out for her, and that's enough. That's all the reason I need to put my life on the line for anything." Bleach manga; Chapter 106, pages 16-17 *(About the coin his Abuelo gave him) "That's right. Very important. Maybe even more important than my life." Bleach manga; Chapter 107, page 6 *(To Demoura Zodd) "Sorry. The truth is, I don't like doing things like dealing the deathblow to opponents who have lost the will to fight. But this time, it seems I can't even say such naive things." Bleach manga; Chapter 243, page 17 *(To Gantenbainne Mosqueda) "This power of mine seems to be less like a Shinigami or a Quincy and more like you Hollows." Bleach manga; Chapter 260, page 3 *(To Gantenbainne Mosqueda) "Because you fought me with all your might, I was able to grasp my power. Thanks. Because of you, I'll be able to tough it out ahead. I'll spare your life and pray for your good fortune." Bleach manga; Chapter 261, pages 13-14 References Navigation de:Yasutora Sado es:Yasutora Sado fr:Yasutora Sado ru:Ясутора Садо Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fullbringer